


Ghost Hunter

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Phantom Brave
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Ephebophilia, Hentai Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Necrophilia, Netorare, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s), Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Just because Sulphur had been defeated and Ivore was free from the horrible being, it didn’t mean that the villains would go into hiding. The villain in which case is a ghost hunter who has made a living off of eliminating ghosts and phantoms that plagued the isles. He had observed Marona for a long time but never made a move. Now that she’s deemed the savior of Ivore, the man decided that it’s time to strike. It’s not Marona he’s interested in as much as Ash. Normally, killing the phantoms that belong to the necromancers is how he makes money, but Ash is one of the few that he wants to do something with that will give him more happiness than what money does…





	Ghost Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like having fun with Ash and this is probably going to be the only porn related fic concerning Ash.

With the help of her friends, Marona defeated Sulphur and brought peace to Ivore. Lives were lost along the way but Marona did all she could to ensure that many lives were saved. With her pure heart and devotion, she won the hearts of the people of Ivore…the very people who had shunned and isolated her. She even made a friend in Castille. Marona's phantom, Ash, was very proud of the little girl he was entrusted to. Originally, he was going to leave her and proceed to the afterlife. He had done his duties that Marona's parents wanted. Marona did not wish for Ash to leave her side. The phantom didn't mind obeying her wish. He would continue to help her until she didn't need him anymore.

The next few months were busy from rebuilding the islands damaged by Sulphur to helping get rid of the remains of what was left of Sulphur. Marona's reputation skyrocketed to the point that her fanbase prevented her from receiving criticism. While this wasn't a healthy thing, it was better than being shunned and hated. It was the main reason Ash didn't try to stop it.

Life was simply better for the duo. Marona took days off to stay with Castille and Ash got a break from fighting. Sometimes, Ash would look through the mail and check the new requests by other people. The phantom had missed some dubious mail every now and then but it never harmed Marona and if Marona's fanbase found out, that person would wish they didn't cheat her out of her paycheck.

There was one request that worried Ash. It was the one request that Ash failed to throw away before Marona saw it. She made it clear to him she would take any request given but the problem came from the fact that her trusting nature could get in her in trouble if she wasn't careful. Even if Ash was one of the strongest phantoms around, he still had his limits. Marona's words were final and all Ash could do was hide mail from her.

" _Greetings. I am a ghost hunter who resides far away from Ivore. I take requests to send ghosts to the afterlife after they have roamed the world of the living for too long. Do not worry, I am not targeting you. I was requested to get rid of a ghost in Ivore that has terrorized one of the many isles that has become a victim of Sulphur. While I understand you are doing all you can to rebuild, it is still my job to get rid of ghosts that are causing the civilians harm. If I could request your assistance to subdue the ghost, I will be most grateful._

_I want to meet up in person. The isle where the guild is will be a good spot. I can then take you to the island where the malicious ghost is. I will be the man in the brown hat and black tie. I expect to meet you soon._

_Ghost Hunter"_

The request didn't give a good vibe to Ash in the slightest. He immediately opened his mouth to protest but Marona had already made up her mind.

"If it's a ghost, I can surely talk sense into it," Marona hummed. "I could even ask it to join us and then we can have all friends."

"…That isn't really the problem Marona," Ash started. "Why would he need your help if he's been hunting ghosts for most of his career?"

"This one could be stronger than the previous ones," Marona explained as a matter of fact statement. "If the ghost turns out to be a Wraith, we will have to fight it. We can't let the citizens suffer."

Ash needed to remind himself that Marona's selflessness had won out in the end. Still, Ash couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong with this message. Couldn't they skip it and help someone else?

"Marona…just be careful when you speak to him okay? I won't be able to know his character until I observe him…"

That really was all Ash could say. Marona heard Ash but she wouldn't listen to him. Saving others was more important than watching her own back. Ash was the only one who could do that and he would continue to do so if this ghost hunter tried anything funny with the Chroma.

* * *

Again, Ash's paranoia got the best of him. The location Marona was directed to a deserted island he had never heard of. The duo has traveled across Ivore and took a variety of requests. That meant that Ash had a good idea on where would be good places to go and which places to avoid.

The place had a single house surrounded in mist. Ash could have taken this place as a graveyard. The client was either crazy or making this place a temporary home for his mission that required the assistant of a Chroma. Ash hoped for the latter because Ash didn't need Marona associating with crazy people without the back up of her new comrades.

The man wasn't all that Ash was expecting. While Marona didn't judge her client in the slightest, Ash always observed carefully. He had gotten better at determining if the client would backstab Marona without a second thought or would be the one to cave into pressure from other people around them. This man appeared to be someone you wouldn't think would be a ghost hunter. He was a handsome looking gentleman for certain but he was on the older end of the age scale. His short, wavy hair was a slight dark gray that must have come with old age. He had calm brown eyes and a small mustache. His attire gave the impression that he was from the city and the outskirts were not a place for a man of his status. His smile was serene but Ash remained on guard. Marona didn't suspect a thing as usual.

"Ah, so you are the savior of Ivore," the man exclaimed as he extended his hand out to her. "My name is Walter. I am a traveling ghost hunter. Despite my title, I help lost souls ascend to heaven. I do not exorcise them."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Marona," she introduced happily. "And I had help from my friends. I didn't save Ivore alone."

"A humble girl you are. It is an honor to meet you in person."

Walter said that but his eyes were elsewhere. Marona tilted her head in confusion.

"Is something wrong Mr. Walter?"

"Your companion…where is he?"

Marona's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean Ash?"

"Yes, is he with you at the moment?"

"Of course! He's right here. Ash, you can show yourself."

Ash fulfilled Marona's request and appeared in front of their client. The man's eyes widened seeing Ash emerge from seemingly out of nowhere. He gawked before he placed his hand right above his nose.

"Is there something wrong?" Marona asked puzzled by the man's reaction. She was even more confused when he turned around and away from her. "Mr. Walter?"

"A-Amazing…" The man gasped. He nearly choked on his spit which made him start coughing heavily.

"Mr. Walter?!"

Marona approached the man fearing for his health. For a moment, Ash wondered if he scared the older man like he had done with other normal humans in the past. That wasn't the case as the man quickly recovered from his coughing fit and turned his attention back to the duo. His hands pulled on his trench coat to the point that it covered most of his body.

"I-I apologize. I was just taken back…someone as young as you have this much power…"

Marona tilted her head in confusion. Ash never stopped glaring at the older man. What did he see that made him act like that?

Walter cleared his throat before acting like he didn't just have a panic attack. Ash glared at the man who still kept his eyes on him.

"This will work out perfectly," Walter started. "With someone as powerful as you, you can handle the problem that everyone else struggled with.

Marona smiled at the idea of being able to help. Ash didn't believe him one bit.

"I have a map of the area. I marked where the target is."

The client had a scroll in his coat and pulled it out. He opened the map and showed the Necromancer where the target was. The island wasn't that large to begin with. She just needed to walk a sort distance to a grave site and subdue the phantom there. Ash still found it suspicious but didn't voice his concern to Marona.

"I know this mission might not sound like much but Chromas I hired couldn't do it. This phantom has just been a huge problem for me overall…"

"Don't worry Mr. Walter. We will deal with this spirit!"

Marona sounded so sure of herself. Ash stayed quiet as the green haired Chroma accepted the map. Walter smiled at the young girl who happily reassured him that the job will be done. As Marona turned to leave, Ash got one last look at their client. His eyes never left Ash's even as the young phantom floated after the little girl. Walter will follow them only after closing the door behind him.

* * *

Walter guided Marona outside of his shack and onto a small trail leading into the woods. Ash really hated how deserted this place was. One would think there would be small animals at the very least on an island but Ash heard nothing. No birds, no insects and certainly no voices of evil spirits that Walter claimed were in the dead forest. Marona nodded her head to whatever he was telling her.

Ash needed to keep his wits about. Walter was planning something. This area was just a big red flag!

"Mr. Walter," Marona began, "Why do the ghosts need to be exorcised? I'm certain if you just spoke to them, they will pass on willingly."

"If it were that easy, I would have done it myself," Walter admitted. "The ghosts here make a lot of noise and disturb those on other islands."

"Sounds like a banshee…" Ash snarked to himself. If it was a banshee, it would be annoying to deal with given how those types of ghosts were always screaming and had no indoor voice whatsoever.

"If you could handle the ghost, I would very much appreciate it. I do not want to resort to violence if these ghosts can be reasoned with."

That sounded reasonable enough for Marona. Ash was still not convinced.

"Don't worry! We'll get the ghosts to stop without fighting!" The young necromancer declared. "Right Ash?"

Ash only nodded his head. If only if things were that easy.

"…The spirit doesn't like me…" Walter mumbled. "I'll have to stay behind in order for the spirit to not lash out violently."

In the past, Walter had ordered Chromas and they had all failed to subdue this ghost. Perhaps, the issue lied with Walter always being around for the ghost to think it was in danger. Ash believed that their client should wait at home if he was so concerned about the ghost. However, Marona was the youngest Chroma around. Perhaps, the older man felt responsible for a child this time around. In fact, he must have been desperate to hire a child to get rid of the ghost.

Marona waited for Walter to take large steps back until he was behind a tree. Surely, the ghost wouldn't be able to see him from this distance…

"Marona…" Ash began to warn but Marona cut him off.

"Everything will be fine Ash. Trust me," Marona said cheerfully.

The ever optimistic girl truly believed that she would be able to stop this violent ghost without resorting to violence. Ash only needed to step in if that was not the case. Marona did have her way with words.

The gravesite was right in front of them. Marona approached slowly. She sensed that there was a vengeful spirit of sorts here with the gloomy aura around the tombstone. There were many other tombstones but the one in the center radiated the most negative energy.

"…Mr. Ghost!" Marona called out. Of course she went with the direct approach. "I need to speak to you!"

Ash rolled his eyes. "Marona, that's the last thing you want to do. If the spirit is evil then-"

Ash was cut off due to Marona's sudden gasp. To the Necromancer's surprise, the phantom appeared in the figure of a male a few years older than Ash. He had scars on his body and wore tattered clothes. His hair was a complete mess and didn't seem the least bit threatening.

"…Are you the ghost of this island?" Marona asked casually. She didn't sense any danger from him despite Walter's description.

"Marona, keep your guard up," Ash warned.

The man didn't respond immediately. His eyes were unfocused like he was in a deep trance. His decaying body looked ready to fall apart at a moment's notice.

" _ **Uhhhhhhhhhhh…"**_

Sounds like a zombie more than a ghost. Ash thought to himself.

"Mr. Ghost?"

"Uhhhh…turn back…"

That puzzled the duo who expected the ghost to attack them at any moment. The ghost groaned in discomfort. Now that Ash got a better look at him, he noticed that the ghost wasn't moving away from the tombstone. It was almost like he was stuck to the place.

"Turn back? Why?" Marona asked in a worried tone. "Are you the reason Mr. Waltz can't sleep at night?"

"Uhhhh…turn back…" The male ghost repeated. "Turn…back…turn…back…"

Marona frowned. She decided to approach the ghost despite Ash's warning. The ghost was completely taken aback. If the target was going to attack, now would be a good time. But this ghost…

"There's no need to be scared," Marona spoke softly. "I can feel it. You're scared of something and want to leave this place."

"Uhhhh…"

"…What happened to you?" Marona questioned. "Is something here preventing you from resting in peace?"

"Uhhh…trap…" The ghost moaned. "Danger…danger…"

"A trap? Danger?" Marona asked casually. "I don't think you're dangerous though. You would have attacked me by now."

"Danger…danger…danger…uhhhh…"

The more this ghost spoke, the more Ash slowly realized the dreadful situation that was happening. He wasn't talking about himself…he was talking about…

**BANG.**

At that moment a shot of magic was fired at the ghost. The ghost groaned in pain before vanishing into thin air. Marona had no chance to turn around and see who attacked the ghost before she too would be hit by the attack.

"MARONA!" Ash cried out. He appeared in the presence of the attacker too late as Marona had already been knocked unconscious. The attack wasn't meant for her but for the ghost that they had been speaking to. To his horror, the attacker noticed his very presence and aimed his weapon at him. This fool really thought that he could hit a phantom like-

**BANG.**

Ash let out a surprised yelp as he too would find himself on the ground. He was supposed to be dead! Why was he feeling pain from an attack that would normally go through him?! Their attacker wasn't an ordinary person.

_Shit, shit, shit! I can't pass out now. I have to protect…Marona…_

Even if the phantom told himself one thing, his body started acting mortal. As a result, the pain was getting to him and he was close to fainting. Before he fainted, he swore he saw the face of the man who hired Marona. He groaned before everything faded to black.

* * *

Ash was the first one to wake up from his slumber. He didn't understand how he managed to faint. When he was knocked out in combat, he simply vanished until Marona called him back when the battle was said and done. Compared to other phantoms, his unconscious state wasn't permanent. He was already dead so it's not like he died again. This time it was different. This time, he swore he felt pain in his wrists. He swore his body was shivering and it wasn't because an ice spell had hit him.

That was when Ash noticed that his hands were tied behind his wrists. How was that possible? He was a ghost! The rope should have gone right through him.

"Uhh…Marona…"

Ash's eyes snapped open as he forced himself to sit up. He looked around the area and spotted green hair. He sighed in relief that he wasn't separated from Marona. However, the girl was still unconscious. Because his hands were tied behind his back, he had to use his legs to crawl over to her. Marona's breathing was slow and steady. It was clear she was simply sleeping. There were no visible injuries on her either.

"Ah, the one I wanted to speak to has awoken."

That voice made Ash jump. If he was like this, then that meant someone could see him, but the voice was still someone that Ash wished he had dealt with.

"…So I was right. You do want to hurt Marona…" Ash hissed not wanting to turn his attention back to the man who hired the Necromancer.

"I don't hurt children," Walter argued. "I only go after ghosts, phantoms and other members of the undead. I would think my title would be a red flag but apparently not."

Ash should have pushed for Marona to not do this mission. If she dies because of his carelessness, Marona's parents would never forgive him.

Ash moved his body so he was in the way between Marona and Walter. Upon closer observation, Ash noticed those brown eyes leered at him instead. The phantom shivered at his intimidating stare but refused to let him look Marona's way. Still, Walter's Medusa like stare gave the impression he was undressing him from head to toe…

"What do you want?"

Walter had so many ways to answer that question. Ash hoped it had nothing to do with the little girl behind him.

"How should I put it, I want you."

That didn't sound creepy in the slightest. Nope. Ash eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean? I am bound to Marona. You cannot have me. And don't even think of laying a finger on Marona. That doesn't mean I'll be tied to you!"

"Oh, you misunderstand. What I mean when I say, "I want you"; it means that I want your body."

That was still confusing. Ash didn't understand. Did this man not listen when Ash said he couldn't leave Marona's side?

"You may be young but you know what sexual intercourse is. I have given you this human body for this particular purpose. I expect you to make love to me. If you do, I will allow you two to leave without incident."

Ash finally remembered what it meant when your body froze in fear. A phantom was incapable of feeling physical pain. Ash could only imagine what living beings felt in the moment.

"I think this is a good deal," Walter continued. "The girl will not get involved and you will experience what you haven't before your death."

"D-Don't mess with me!" Ash hissed. "You think I'm just going to say yes and go with whatever you want? Don't underestimate me!"

Oh, this would have been the moment to call upon his powers and take this man out. He would make sure Marona would get to a safe place and they could put this incident behind them. Having a human body had some consequences.

"You can't fight back while in this body," Walter explained. "All I did was put your soul into an actual mannequin in exchange for taking away your powers."

 _He planned this from the beginning._  Ash thought darkly. The fear continued creeping up on the blue haired phantom.

"Really, I'm not asking much from you," the older male stated. "Be a good boy and do what I say and the girl will not be harmed. I give you my word."

"…There's no proof that you'll keep your fingers off Marona…"

"But if you do nothing, then I will be forced to have that girl attend to me. She's a little young but if you cannot bother to do it, then I have no choice."

"You always have a choice..." Ash snarled. "Marona will not be touched!"

"Then do as I say."

Ash didn't have that many options. Perhaps he could bide some time and figure out what to do while the man was distracted. Ash had no powers now. Perhaps if he waited for Marona to wake up and confine another ally into one of the items in the room, they could definitely escape. Ash couldn't afford to return to a phantom now. That would Marona in grave danger.

"So…what will it be?"

"…If you touch Marona, I'll kill you," Ash responded. "…I'll do it."

Walter smiled in triumph. The phantom hoped to wipe the smirk off his blackmailer's face once he got through this.

Ash's eyes widened in horror seeing the man pull his pants down. A large cock came out of hiding causing Ash to receive a nasty chill shooting down his spine.

"You used to have an effective one when you were alive," Walter reminded him. "Although, I doubt you have ever seen a cock as magnificent as mine."

The phantom remained speechless. Yes, his own cock would never grow once he died. Yes, the cock was larger than Haze but that detail wasn't important in the slightest. This man was just stroking his own ego in a way to intimidate him. Walter continued to hum at Ash's obvious reactions and continued with his demands.

"I want you to use your mouth to service my lovely cock. It's in need of cleaning and release. If you don't do it, I'll just have the girl do it instead."

"…Leave Marona out of this…" Ash hissed. "I'll do it…just…"

Walter waited for Ash to crawl over to him. When Ash failed to do so, he approached the quiet phantom instead. Ash's heart pounded rapidly watching the cock bounce in his face.

"…Why me…" Ash began. "Why are you interested in me?"

"You're part of the undead," Walter explained. "The undead cannot feel anything and I pity them. Chromas tend to ignore how their comrades feel and make them suffer in silence. I cannot blame this girl though. She is young and naïve. I would not expect her to know how you truly feel."

"…Like you would know…" Ash growled. "I am Marona's protector. I won't let you hurt her!"

"You love her so much that you'll take care of me?"

"I will, but if you think I'll enjoy it, you'll delusional."

"We'll see about that. Now suck."

Ash wasted no time in obeying Walter's commands. Ash had no prior experience. How could he? He had died before experiencing what love was. Hell, his unrequited love for Marona's mom only showed how hopeless he was. It's why he stared at Walter's cock not knowing what to do.

"You haven't done this before?" The man asked and Ash could only look down at the floor. "Open your mouth and I'll show you how you do it."

What choice did Ash have? He looked up only to find the cock shoved down his throat. It was funny what a real body could do. It brought nothing but pain.

"No teeth. Use your tongue. Take it all in."

It sounded simple enough. Ash let the man grab his hair and pull his head back and forth against the penis. He groaned at the roughness but told himself it was all for Marona. He would never allow this man to lay a finger on the girl he swore to protect. He closed his eyes and allowed the thick cock to invade his human mouth. He didn't know how to use his tongue. He moved it up against the bottom of the shaft causing the older man to groan. Was that okay?

"Like that," Walter praised. "Keep doing that. Remember, it's all for that girl."

Ash obeyed and continued to use his tongue in ways he never used it before. In reality, Ash didn't know what he was doing. To service someone never came to mind. Even when he crushed on Marona's mother…the ideas were never this extreme. Besides, this was with another man…a stranger who was blackmailing him into doing this. It would be wrong if someone like Marona did it but he looked the age so it was fine.

"I'm going a little deeper," Walter warned him. The warning did no good as Ash ended up gagging the moment the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat. Why did it hurt so much? Did it hurt this much to breathe? "You're doing great."

"Ggg…hng…"

Why was he being praised? He couldn't handle this! Ash tried to pull back, but the older man wouldn't allow that. Ash panicked feeling his hair being yanked as a way to be pulled into the cock. Walter hummed at the pace he set for himself. Ash couldn't keep up. He needed air!

"Breathe through your nose, or did you forget-gah…while dead?"

The phantom's hands moved up in a weak attempt to push the man off of him. As a human, he wasn't all that strong and that was one thing that Ash wish he didn't remember. A phantom had supernatural strength and allowed him to do the heavy lifting for Marona. Now, he can't even fight off his assailant who happily abused his mouth.

"How pathetic…you were doing so well…"

Now he was being taunted. Walter pulled Ash's mouth away from his cock allowing Ash to inhale. He struggled to breathe even when released. A horrible cough followed while trying to take a deep breathes.

"You still need to polish up on your techniques but this will suffice."

The phantom had no comeback against the blackmailer. He glared at him weakly while still trying to keep a strong front.

"Is that all?"

The man laughed. "Oh, ho ho! No, that was only the beginning. If that was all of your service, I would simply turn to the girl for more."

"Leave Marona out of this!" Ash shouted. "What do you want me to do next? I'll do it!"

"Eager are we? Teenagers these days," Walter taunted. Before Ash could argue, he gave the next orders. "Spread your legs out for me."

Ash gave him a puzzled look. That was it? When the man gave him that look, he obeyed without second guessing himself. The phantom's face heated up when he started the command. It was just stretching, right? No, Ash knew better. Even if he had no experience in sexual activity, it was painfully obvious what this man was going to do next.

"…But I'm a guy…"

"Hmm? What did you say?" Walter asked.

Ash looked away with an ashamed look. "…You won't find success…"

"Oh? You think that men can't have sex because they don't have a pussy? Absurd. I just take the next hole you have."

Ash's eyes widened in horror. He felt sick to his stomach. "B-But that's my…"

"As a phantom, it doesn't matter to you. You probably haven't went to the bathroom all of these years as a phantom. I'm going to show you that hole has more than just excretion."

Ash needed to calm down. This man was crazy. There was no way that penis could fit inside of him. It would tear him apart…and he was already dead! While his thoughts wandered to all the insane ideas this man made him think of, Walter had approached him ever so slightly. Ash realized too late this man had a knife and that was used to cut at his pants revealing the hole he was going to use.

"Ahh?!"

"That's a cute reaction," Walter hummed. "Don't be alarmed. I just wanted to make things easier. I am not a fan of dry humping."

"D-Dry…"

The phantom lost his trail of thought seeing the older man towering over him. Even if he did what he was told and spread his legs, he didn't know what would happen next.

 _It's for Marona. I won't let him do this to Marona._  Ash told himself.

"Relax," Walter ordered. "I am not a cruel man. I will prepare you before I penetrate you."

"P-Pen…"

No use in asking what the hell this man was talking about. Walter already poured something on his hands and crawled right next to the phantom. Ash shifted his legs unconsciously. He stayed paralyzed at the look the perverted man gave him.

"No need to be shy. I will be gentle."

 _This if for Marona._  Ash told himself. He didn't move away when Walter placed his hands on his kneecap. He immediately jerked feeling a cold finger prodding at his entrance. "W-W-W-What are you-gnnn?!"

"Relax," Walter insisted. "I'm preparing you for me."

But why were the man's fingers so cold? Ash had lost the ability to feel his body temperature. This man made him feel hot and cold in the span of a few minutes. How was this possible? Why did a ghost hunter have a power like this?

"You may be a phantom, but as long as you have a human body, you will feel pain. This will make things easier for you."

"Then what would be the point?" Ash asked timidly. "Just do it!"

"Don't be impatient kid. You'll love this when I'm done."

Ash couldn't believe that when he was being forced to participate. At some point, the man had inserted a second finger into him and attempted to spread him out. Ash forced himself to remain still. His body never experienced this foreign invasion but the fact his body freaked out over this implied that it was not normal.

"I have dealt with assholes like this but never one that fights so hard like this…"

Before Ash could ask what he meant, Walter shoved a third finger in. A strange sensation ran through the phantom's body. He bit his lip to avoid making a sound. Walter pushed his fingers further into him. At some point, the longest finger would brush against something that shook Ash to the core.

"Heh, not a bad reaction."

"Ahh…gnn…what did you…do?"

"This is a man's sweetspot," Walter explained. "The farther in I go, the more pleasure you feel. Your body reacted quite nicely for a dead guy."

The phantom refrained from insulting Walter. He just needed this man to finish.

"P-Please hurry! Y-You said…"

Walter ignored Ash's pleas. Preparation was just another way to torture the phantom longer than needed. Once that sweet spot was found, Walter pushed against it again and again. With every thrust, the fingers slid through more smoothly. Ash's human body betrayed him. Wasn't this wrong? Why was he feeling so good?

"You're ready now."

The phantom's head spun despite Walter's warning. He groaned feeling the fingers leave his body. He took a deep breath trying to regain control. He glared at the man but it was a very weak glare. His face was flushed and all it did was give Walter another opportunity to chuckle.

"I feel sorry for you," Walter stated, "to not experience this pleasure before death. Don't worry; I'll make it all better."

The ghost hunter grabbed Ash's arm and yanked him off the ground. The phantom had no chance to fight back. The man forced him on top of his body. Ash's eyes widened feeling something big poke at his entrance.

"Surprised? Your reactions made me like this," Walter explained. "You're going to do a good job fixing it."

Ash didn't want to but if this man touched Marona, Marona's parents would never forgive him. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. The phantom gasped when the man lowered his body down on his erect cocked. Only the tip caused Ash's body to tremble in fear.

"Ahh! What is…"

"Your ghost body is already lubricated," Walter told him. "My cock pierces cute ghosts like you so easily."

The phantom felt so weird. He opened his mouth to protest but a pathetic sound escaped instead. That sound stretched out the more cock was shoved into him.

"I'm going to start moving," Walter told him. "You better not pass out."

Not like Ash could. He may have a human body but he doubt something like a man's genitals could-

Ash spoke too soon. The moment the man started thrusting into him, Ash's mind shut off. He gasped in delight.

"How cute," he hummed. "Then again, ghosts like you love my cock."

"Ahh! This is…" Ash started but had no hope of continuing. The sensation he had missed out while alive returned to him. His body was on fire. Something Ash lamented to Marona about how his body did not have a body temperature. Shouldn't it hurt? If so, why did it feel so good? Why did he want more of this? Wasn't this supposed to be a punishment?

"There, that's it, move your hips. You'll feel better."

Ash shook his head weakly. "N-No…I'm not…I…ahh!"

Walter brushed against Ash's prostate. Ash didn't know that was a thing for his body. The moan spoke to his attacker in so many ways.

"You like that?" Walter asked as he thrusted into Ash again. "This is how all ghost boys like you surrender to me."

A small part of Ash warned him he needed to get away now before he got swept into this weird pleasure clouding his mind. He didn't want this. He just wanted to save Marona…but he was curious about what was going to happen. In life, he could never experience something like this and this man was offering it to him.

"I don't…want…" Ash started before his voice cut off again from the constant teasing. "Gnnn…"

"Do you want me to go further?" Walter asked seductively. "I know I'm moving painfully slow for you to get used to this but…"

"S-Stop…" Ash interrupted. "D-Don't…"

Walter chuckled. Did Ash want him to continue or not. He decided to catch the phantom off guard by thrusting upward and hitting his prostate. Ash cried out in delight and immediately covered his mouth.

"Only I can give this feeling to you," Walter reminded him.

"But…ah! You're a-gahh! G-Ghost…ohh!"

Ash started to move his hips on his own. This man made him feel weird and he didn't know what to think of it. Walter kept a pace that forced the phantom into a tight spot. Should he insist on the man stopping or does he let him finish up?

"I may be a ghost hunter, but this is my treat to my prey," Walter explained. Ash needed to listen but his conscious and common sense faded away with each thrust. "Most ghost hunters would kill those they don't know anything about. However, I see you with this girl and I realized how lonely you are. Your body yearned for a man like me to complete him."

Was that how it worked? Ash's body told him everything he needed to know.

"Dying a virgin is a terrible thing, arghh…" Walter spoke. He felt the pleasure about to come out but he needed to keep talking down this phantom. "I show ghosts like you what you are…garh…missing out on."

 _Missing out on?_  Ash wondered to himself.  _My body…it won't listen…but it feels so good. Marona…what do I do?_

Ash felt the man slow down below him. His eyes widened in horror at what Walter intended to do. "W-Why?"

"I will stop if this is not what you want," Walter started. "I'll leave you and that child alone and you will forget this ever happened.

No. No. No. No. No! Ash was so close! He couldn't let this man stop. Ash immediately grabbed at the man's shoulders. He moved his hips down when the man refused to move up.

"Ahh! No! Please…"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't stop…" Ash whined. "I'm not going to…ahh! Feel anything when I become a phantom again! Ohh! Please! Finish! Please!"

Walter pretty much got the young phantom where he wanted him. Still, he pulled out to Ash's horror…only for Walter to push Ash down on his stomach. The man hovered over him and Ash could only turn his head in horror, confusion and anticipation.

"If that is what you want, then let me give you a better position."

This position was terrible. Ash could see Marona's sleeping face staring in front of him. Yet, the man had no problem putting him in a dog like position. The penis penetrated his body again and this time, the cock went all the way in hitting the prostate. Ash moaned in delight at being rewarded.

"If you want to feel good, I'm fucking you like this. Just stop thinking and let me handle the heavy lifting," Walter snickered. He wasted no time thrusting in hard and soft into the phantom. "You understand what is going on?"

Ash understood what was going on. He was being blackmailed in order to save Marona but his body desired the touch for a long time. Marona's father couldn't grant him this but this ghost hunter was delivering him pleasure he always wanted.

"Oh! Ahh! Ahh! Yes! Yes!" Ash screamed. "More! More! Harder! Harder!"

If Marona's parents were alive, they would be disgusted by Ash willingly submitting to his older man that put their daughter in danger. The problem was that they were dead and Ash was walking a thin line between life and death. Moments like these would never come to the phantom. As long as he was with Marona, he would have no choice but to protect her. He had to be selfless for her. Marona already had everything she needed to be on her own but she still insisted on Ash remaining by her side. If Ash told her what he secretly desired, would she approve of him?

"Argh…good boy. You're learning," Walter praised. "You're so good I'm going to give you my seed."

What seed? Did that have to do with the semen that was doomed to fill him up? Ash shivered in terror and anticipation.

"S-Seed?" Ash asked suspiciously. "Hnng…ahh…will it hurt…"

"No. In fact, it will make you feel good…"

Something that is better than what his body was feeling now? Ash was ready to take it. He was ready for this perverted man to do whatever to him. He wanted that seed! He wanted release! He wanted-

"A-Ash…"

Like Cinderella's fairy tale, the magic ended when the clock struck twelve. In which case, the moment Marona started to come to, Ash could no longer indulge in the pleasure without all doubts flooded back to his brain. At the worst possible time too! Ash was so close to coming over himself but the green haired necromancer stared wide eyed at him in fear and confusion.

"Ah, good to see you awake Chroma," Walter greeted. "While waiting for you to wake up, I decided to have fun with your favorite ghost boy. He is an entertaining partner."

Marona had no words. She didn't understand what was transpiring in front of her. The sounds that came out of Ash's mouth rang in her ears. She had never heard Ash like this before. What was this dangerous man doing?

"M-Marona…" Ash squeaked. He moaned suddenly when Walter continued to pound him in the prostate. "D-Don't…ahhh…ahh…"

"Ash! What is he doing to you?" Marona asked with a confused tone. "Is he hurting you? L-Let me hel-"

"DON'T LOOK MARONA!" Ash screamed. "PLEASE, DON'T LOOK!"

Walter laughed at Ash's begging. There was no way Marona could pry her eyes away from the scene before her. She was after all a child thrusted into a situation that her innocent mind couldn't register.

"Here comes the seed you wanted~" the man hummed as he started to slow it down.

"N-No…please…don't…not in front of…"

Ash's pleas were ignored. The man was almost done with him and so was he. Ash couldn't stop the tears falling down his eyes that locked with Marona (who also started crying and she didn't even know what was going on). Ash's body spasmed before the man finished up. When Walter finally came, Ash couldn't stop himself from holding back. He shut his eyes and came all over himself and the floor.

"Now you know what it's like to be alive…" Walter grunted as he poured as much of his thick semen into Ash as possible. "Now you will come and hate your status…"

Ash didn't hear him. The words were meant for Marona more than anything who watched the two males before he ejaculate.

"And now I have another ghost to add to the list of fulfillment."

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 7418 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I always wondered about the idea of someone wanting to take advantage of the phantoms with Chromas for their own purposes. Like from what is shown in Phantom Brave, Chromas are good people with evil powers but what if someone who could see phantoms decided to abuse it for all its worth.
> 
> 2\. Marona is super gullible and that's one of her biggest flaws. Often, this leads to her getting hurt and no one else. In this situation, her trusting someone put Ash in this situation.
> 
> 3\. I left it at a cliffhanger simply because there wouldn't be much left. Ash gets humiliated. Walter lets Marona go like he promised and he still pays Marona for getting rid of the spirit (despite it being Walter who does it).


End file.
